Trapped
by NGPhoenix
Summary: After losing everything she had in The Nether, Petra meets Jesse for the first time in quite surprising... circumstances.


Petra was having a bad day. It had all began when she had woken up after falling from her bed because of a stupid nightmare, then she had burnt her breakfast, _then_ she had lost all her stuff in The Nether after a zombie made her trip and fall from a much greater height than her bed. She swore she had seen the blasted thing stick its foot in her way on purpose.

Thankfully, she had managed to get out of this hell place on her own, though the ghast that had followed her might have helped her running faster.

Now she had to go craft new weapons despite the fact that she was beginning to run low on her belongings _and_ the fact that she wasn't getting anything from today's course in The Nether because she had failed to get that damned blaze rod for that weird girl who looked like she enjoyed burning stuff. Petra's day had seemed as long as that one last sentence i wrote. Anyway, she was now making her way in the forest, looking at the warm colors that now painted the trees and listening to the sweet crunches the leaves on the ground made under the pressure of her feet.

She thought about going back as soon as she had crafted her new sword but she was tired and the night was coming sooner those days.

"Reuben?" a near voice called. "Reuben, where are you? C'mon let's end this game, night is falling! Let's go home already!"

Petra was about to say something when she walked on something that _clicked._ The trap she had just triggered sent her flying in the sky and she disappeared in a deep, echoing, surprised scream.

* * *

Jesse stilled, had she just heard a woman scream?

"What the–?" she wondered aloud, pushing away some bushes and stepping forward. "Now that's getting _really_ scary." she said nervously.

"Reuben?" Jesse called again.

She looked at the empty glade, then at the setting sun and bit her lip. She saw something on the ground, it was a green... bandana?

Jesse heard a _click_ just as she picked it up.

* * *

No, really, this was too much for Petra. You already know how her day went, finding herself in a big cage did not help, _at all_. Thanks god the ground was made of freakin' wool or she would have died.

There was a pig making some pig noises in the roof-less cage next to her. Petra looked up to the sky, punched the bars and yelled :

"Oh, _what_ is next, now?!"

Just as she said that, something appeared between the clouds, this something was screaming like hell. Aand a girl fell on Petra, hard.

"Ugh, that was my whole body…" she mumbled in the other's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl said, lifting herself up. "What in hell just ha— Ow!" she winced and stared at her hand which was bending in an unnatural angle. Then she sat on the ground and did everything she could to not look at her hand.

"Man, that gotta hurt." Petra could not help but say.

"Not if i don't look at it, it can just‒ not exist!" the brunette said, but her eyes were shining and she was biting her lip.

This made the ginger smile a little. "Wow," she mused. "You sure can take some pain."

"O-of course!"

Then the girl smiled too, "Reuben!" she exclaimed. "So that's where you were!" she said as she reached out to the pig with her good hand. "I'm so glad to see you, buddy. Even though i'm sorry we both fell in the same trap!"

The pig oinked happily before staring worryingly at the red-haired girl, so did his master. "The name's Petra." she said simply.

"Jesse, and here is—"

"Reuben." Petra cut. "We have to get out of here."

Jesse bit her lip again. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe we can... punch it and break it?"

"With that hand of yours? No way!" the red-haired girl jeesed.

"Hey!" the other panted before smiling nervously. "You could have just told me you already tried and failed," she said, jerking her chin toward Petra's wounded fists.

"Yeah, but it's not as funny."

Jesse said nothing and looked around her, they were in a deeper side of the forest, the bars' material was unbreakable by hand alone and they could not climb to the free top as there was nothing to stand and reach for. There were four cages, or just a big one divided in four sections to cover all the landing zone. The sky was getting darker. "I really don't get this, why would someone build this?"

Petra sighed. "I heard that someone in town was setting trap for monsters..."

"So they just, throw them across the forest? And let them rest in a wool nest?" Jesse asked septically. "And why would it be activated during daytime?"

"Arg, i, i don't know ok? None of this make _sense_ and i'm tired." she argued before her stomach manifested too.

"I'm sorry, i've got cookies if you want."

Petra snorted. "One cookie from one overalls girl with a pig."

Reuben made a very offended face and noise.

"Hey, i know that it sucks being stuck with me but don't you dare vent on my friend!" the brunette warned, her cheeks were red and her hands shaked a little from the mental effort of appearing angry.

"Sorry," Petra said as she rubbed her face with her dirty hand. "I just had a long day, b-but you're right, i shouldn't take it all out on you guys."

Jesse came and sat beside her. "It's ok, i understand. Have a cookie."

"Heh, thanks."

* * *

The two girls made small talk and watched anxiously as day turned to night when suddenly Jesse had an idea.

"Wait, i've got an idea! We tried going up but—"

"We didn't try going _down_!" Petra finished and they both smiled at each other."It's only wool, we can kick its ass by hand!"

And so they discovered that there was two layers of wool beneath their feet but, sadly, there was iron blocks all around it. This time, it was Jesse's turn of feeling angry and she huffed and kicked the ground. Petra was feeling calmer, having much less energy. She still found the brunette's little explosion cute and funny. At least they had found out that they could dig under the bars that separated them from Reuben and so the pig was able to join them

Her calm was shattered when they heard more than they saw a zombie land in the cage just beside their's and Reuben shrieked in horror.

"It really _is_ a monster trap!" Jesse cried.

Then a zombie landed just next to her and she pushed him away out of sheer reflex, Petra scrambled to her feet.

"You told me you had a wooden sword!" she yelled. "Give it to me!"

Jesse threw it to her with her good hand and the ginger catched it in a swift move. Petra then proceeded to _destroy_ the zombie as the other began to place a layer of wool blocks over their heads.

"That's a good idea!" Petra said before helping her.

"Thanks," the other panted. "I-i could have handled that zombie though."

The red-haired snorted and repeated her own words from earlier, "With that hand of yours?" but it was much more gentler. "You're already having troubles with _wool blocks_."

The brunette smiled tiredly.

"C'mon you should sit down a little bit, marching rounds will not help."

"Yes, but it keeps my mind busy."

Petra patted the ground next to her and Jesse sighed before coming over, she took a shaky breath and put her bad hand on her chest. She had bandaged it with something green, like Olivia had taught her one day. Reuben laid his head on her knee and she scratched him affectionately.

"Don't worry, buddy, i'm fine!"

"Don't be ashamed of being in pain," the other said wisely.

"I'm sure you're the last one who would listen to that advice. I'm not too proud or anything, it's just that i hate being hurt or sick."

"You hate being _weak_ , that's totally being proud."

Jesse chuckled and now Petra was the one feeling proud of herself. "Maybe."

"Wait— your hand, isn't that my bandanna?"

" _Oh_ \- it might be, i picked it up just before i was sent flying in the sky… Sorry," she said as she began to take it off her hand.

"What? No, keep it, i've got another one at home— a blue one. I like blue better."

"Thanks," Jesse breathed as she blushed.

Petra blinked hard. "Aw, now you've messed it up. Here, let me do it," she said before taking the brunette's hand and fixing the bandanna.

This peaceful moment was spoiled by the manifestation of monsters all around them. The cage was also protecting them in some way, but the zombie still came and stared at them from behind the bars. It was quite unnerving. Skeletons were firing arrows at them but the cage was freakin' enchanted and would not let anything pass.

However, a creeper fell so hard from the sky that it broke their 'roof' and approached the two girls happily. But Petra was having none of it and she kicked it violently just before it exploded, breaking everything around it, even the bars of the cage.

"OhmyGosh, it must have not been prepared to be destroyed like this from the _inside_!" Jesse gushed.

Sadly, Petra had pushed the creeper toward the inner part of the cage so it had not broke the bars that would have let them free. At least, they now knew how to get out and the creeper had killed the few zombies that had landed on the other parts of the cage.

"Ok," the ginger said, feeling more awake than ever. "Let's wait for the next one. I hope you're ready to _run_."

"Running is kinda my thing." Jesse said nervously.

* * *

They waited and waited, but the only creeper that they saw exploded in the sky and at this point they just looked at each other and laughed. It was less funny when a skeleton visited them and when Petra broke their only weapon when she fought it. However, just after that, God was feeling quite compliant and did not send just one creeper but _two_ of them. The girls did not laugh at all.

Still, Petra was having none of it. She pushed one creeper toward the other and quickly placed wool block around them so that they could not move away from the right bars of the cage before exploding.

"Wow," Jesse breathed. "That was some quick thinking. How come you are so strong at it!"

"I work hard and out!"

They ran for their lives, dodging every shadows they saw in the dark. Jesse heard Petra complains about the way her hair kept coming back into her face just before a creeper exploded between the two girls, making them lose sight of each others.

" _Jesse, Reuben_!"

" _Petra_!" they both yelled at the same time, so did Reuben in his pig way.

Their eyes met and they locked hands fast. They did not let go until they reached the town, the sun was shily rising and the two girls were now walking.

"I feel like a zombie." Petra complained.

"Same, i don't want to do anything for at least two days." Jesse said.

"You should do something about your hand though."

"Yeah, i-i'll take care of it, don't worry. I've got good friends."

Petra smiled. "I'm sure you do."

Eventually, they had to part their ways, too tired to say anything more than 'goodbye'.

But they met again some days later. Jesse was then hanging out with Axel and Olivia, making plans about the EnderCon and Petra was carrying some blaze rods. Jesse's hand was perfectly healed and Petra wore a blue bandanna. They nodded at each other.

And when Petra saw the wool creeper that they had built for the competition, she threw a knowing glance at Jesse who smiled shily.

* * *

 **AN :** Hope you liked this lil' story pals, i also made an illustation for this one, more elaborated than all the others = link on my profile.


End file.
